winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Jump Into the Fun
Jump Into the Fun is a song heard in the tenth episode of World of Winx, "Dangerous Waters". Lyrics |-|English= One day with my friends (Yeah!) Down at the beach, I'm feeling wild and free Oh-waoh-oh-ouh-oh! Music, sun and the sea, That's what I need And people dancing together! Party never ends. (Party never ends...) And everybody's gonna be happy! So come on! Jump! Jump into the fun! So come on, together as one! Playin' in the sun, yeah, just get it done. (Jump!) Jump into the fun...! Ooh-oh-ouh! Ou-ou-oh-oh! Playin' in the sun! Ooh-oh-ouh! Ou-ou-oh-oh! Jump into the fun...! Ready for the show (Yeah!) Ready to go, these girls are here to stay Oh-waoh-oh-ouh-oh! Feel the ocean breeze That's what we need We came to party together Party never ends. (Party never ends...) And everybody's gonna be happy! So come on! Jump! Jump into the fun! So come on, together as one! Playin' in the sun, yeah, just get it done. (Jump!) Jump into the fun...! So come on! Jump! Jump into the fun! So come on, together as one! Playin' in the sun, yeah, just get it done. (Jump!) Jump into the fun...! Ooh-oh-ouh! Ou-ou-oh-oh! Playin' in the sun! Ooh-oh-ouh! Ou-ou-oh-oh! Jump into the fun...! So come on! Jump! Jump into the fun! (Whoa oh oh whoa oh oh oh) So come on! Jump! Jump into the fun! (Whoa oh oh whoa oh oh oh) So come on! Jump! Jump into the fun!﻿ |-|Italian= Che felicita' si! Insieme a voi Oggi e' un giorno speciale oh-oh Sole, musica, Sabbia e magia Balliamo a un passo dal mare Non fermarti mai fermarti mai Tu segui il ritmo e lasciati andare Qui con noi E' festa piu' che mai Si con noi E' festa lo sai Ti divertirai Dai! Insieme a noi Festa piu' che mai Awh-oh-oh Awh-oh oh-oh Awh-oh-oh-oh divertirai Awh-oh-oh Awh-oh oh-oh Festa piu' che mai Questo e' il nostro show si! Magiche winx Noi siamo qui per te oh-oh Canta insieme a noi Balliamo e poi Giochiamo a un passo dal mare Non fermarti mai fermarti mai Tu segui il ritmo e lasciati andare Qui con noi E' festa piu' che mai Si con noi E' festa lo sai Ti divertirai Dai! Insieme a noi Festa piu' che mai Qui con noi E' festa piu' che mai Si con noi E' festa lo sai Ti divertirai Dai! Insieme a noi Festa piu' che mai Awh-oh-oh Awh-oh oh-oh Awh-oh-oh-oh divertirai Awh-oh-oh Awh-oh oh-oh Festa piu' che mai Qui con noi E' festa piu' che mai Qui con noi E' festa piu' che mai Qui con noi E' festa piu' che mai Festa piu' che mai Trivia *On December 26 2016, the full song was released on the official YouTube's English Channel. And on May 17 2017, the full song was released on the official YouTube's Italian Channel. **A part of the song was heard in a video called World of Winx | In vacanza con le Winx! which was released on June 23 on the official YouTube's Italian Channel. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Songs Category:World of Winx Songs Category:Season 1 Songs (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 Songs (World of Winx) Category:Games Songs Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Instrumental Songs Category:World of Winx Selfie Me